Pain
by diamondkat12
Summary: Pain had always played an important part in his development. Sasuke centric song fic using 'Pain' by Three Days Grace.


A/N: I seem to have developed an Uchiha obsession; I'm absolutely crazy about Sasuke and Itachi. Now that only Sasuke is left the entire obsession is fixed on him. I wrote this around the beginning of this month but my SasuNaru addiction hasn't given me much time to post. This fic was sort of inspired by a youtube vid for the Uchiha clan using Pain by Three Days Grace. It centers on Sasuke and his acceptance of pain and hatred.

Warning: May contain spoilers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song 'Pain'

Pain

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

In retrospect, pain has always been an important factor in my quest to grow stronger. Most of the time it's more important than hatred as it helps to feed it and keep the numbness that sometimes threatens to overwhelm me at bay.

_You're sick of feeling numb_

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world that you can understand_

I started learning to accept the pain and channel into hatred after Itachi wiped out the clan and left only me alive. I was numb for days, drowning in misery. While sitting near a lake, aniki's last words to me suddenly flooded my mind and I dived in. I stayed underwater till my lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen. In that moment, I embraced the pain and the hatred. In that moment, I embraced my destiny as an avenger. It gave me purpose, a reason to exist. Through hatred I would get stronger till I was strong enough to kill Itachi. At least, that was the plan.

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out, you'll understand_

Into the picture come my wonderful teammates of Team 7. With them the pain was less, I was happy but restless. I began to lose focus of my goals. At a point, I really just wanted to stay with them and forget about Itachi but everything went to hell with Orochimaru and Itachi coming into the picture. I'll say one thing about the curse seal. It might with great power but it does nothing for your sanity.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

After losing to aniki and being put in the tsukiyomi genjutsu as a result of it, I became even more restless. I began to see how weak I was and would always be if I continued to let my teammates distract me from my goal. Orochimaru came to me at my weakest; after I had pretty much almost lost a fight with Naruto of all people. Someone I used to be stronger than. I accepted, choosing pain and hatred over love and comfort. Thinking about it, I made the right choice. I would never have gotten stronger in the village and I would never have been truly happy.

_Anger and agony are better than misery_

_Trust me, I've got a plan_

_When the lights go off, you'll understand_

I finally got to the point I always wanted to get to; Itachi is dead. Good thing he actually loved me all along, if not I would be dead. I guess my hatred was not enough. I could never fully hate him which is why as soon as I discovered the truth all my love for him returned erasing all my hatred of him. The only problem is with the truth comes an almost overwhelming amount of misery. I find myself crying for the first time since I was eight. I understand what Madara is offering me. It is something I can accept. Anger and agony in the place of the misery. The chance to get my revenge on those who are responsible for the separation of aniki and me.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing_

_Rather feel pain_

For the first time, I am fully embracing the pain and hatred. I could never hate aniki fully but these people are different. I have no bond with them. I don't care if the hatred will hurt me. I have stopped fighting pain.

_(I know) I know, I know, I know, I know_

_I know that you're wounded _

_(You know) you know, you know, you know, you know_

_That I'm here to save you_

_(You know) you know, you know, you know, you know_

_I'm always here for you_

_(I know) I know, I know, I know, I know_

_That you'll thank me later_

It will be my strength, from it I will draw power no matter how exhausted I am. My purpose has been renewed. I will avenge my clan. They are all responsible for my pain. They are indirectly the source of my power and in time I'll have to thank them. If my brother could die there no reason why they shouldn't all die.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Working with Akatsuki won't be easy but that is alright. I need them to gain power and I'll do whatever it takes. Madara thinks he owns me right now but then again so did Orochimaru.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_Rather feel pain_

Now as I don my Akatsuki robe to set out on my mission with Team Taka to capture the Hachibi, I know the danger of the mission I am setting out on but that doesn't matter. By the time I'm done getting the power I need, Madara and those elders are going to pay and this time I'll be strong enough because I have finally accepted the pain and hatred that lies within me.

A/N: So what do you readers think? Is my writing okay? Is Sasuke IC or OOC? This is my first Naruto fanfic, the idea kept bugging me so I had to write it. Please R&R so I can know how I did. By the way does anyone think that Beautiful by Nick Lachey will apply perfectly to Sakura and Naruto feeling about Sasuke and his leaving them in search of power.


End file.
